Supporting Brothers
by 4 Fun Fan Fiction
Summary: Right after Joey and Seto have a fight about witch little brother/sister is best, both of their siblings go on a date with each other. What will happen? Support and Puppy shipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supporting Brothers**_

* * *

 **4F's: This is a brand new story and i hope you all enjoy!**  
 **George: Yes, please enjoy… who is this written by?**  
 **4F's: I can't remember, but don't worry, we will find out.**  
 **Korkle: It's not me.**  
 **Atem: Not me**  
 **Yugi: Not me.**  
 **Yami: Not me.**  
 **Eliza: Not me.**  
 **4F's: I don't think it's any of us. All I got from a clue was a note and the story inside of it.**  
 **George: What did It say?**  
 **4F's: It said: Please post this, from ?.**  
 **Eliza: Is it hand-written?**  
 **4F's: No, it was typed. This person must have very rememberable handwriting.**  
 **Yugi: But what dose the story say?**  
 **George: Let's find out, DISCLAIMER! We do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.**  
 **4F's: Place story. Disclaimer; I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters. Thanks!**

* * *

Joey and Seto are always fighting, as usual, but this argument goes over the roof!  
"Serenity's better! She's the best support I've got!"  
"Mokuba is the best little brother ever! He doesn't even need help to create a 100 level video game!"  
"So what? Dose everything have to go towards electronics and screens?"  
"Well at least i'm not a PUPPY!"  
"Says you!"  
Mokuba and Serenity are standing a few feet away, watching there older brothers argue.  
"Our brothers make the GREATEST couple." Serenity joked. Mokuba laughed.  
"Serenity once made me a picture out of beads! Over 6000 of them!"  
"Mokuba is the only support i've got! Explain how 'special' Serenity is when you have a bajillion other friends!"  
"You take that back!"  
"Not until you sit, puppy!"  
"Stop calling me a puppy!"  
"Let's leave before our brother's make a giant fist dust ball." Mokuba said. Serenity nodded. They started to back away…  
"What if i call YOU a puppy?"  
That won't work 'cause i'm NOT a puppy!"  
"Stop calling me a puppy!"  
"I never did!"  
"Liar!"  
Mokuba and Serenity were safely around a corner. "Lets mess with our brothers!" Serenity said. "How?" Mokuba asked. "Let's tell them were going on a DATE." Mokuba went wide eyed, then laughed. "Best. Idea. EVER!" The two looked around the corner. The two brothers had started the dust war of fists.  
"Let's wait them out." Mokuba said. Serenity nodded.  
After a few minuets of hiding behind a corner, the yelling and hitting stopped. the two peeked around the corner. Each brother was covered from head to toe in dust.  
The two walked towards there older brothers.  
Joey and Seto were just staring at each other, probably waiting for the other to make a move.  
"Hey, guys!" Mokuba said.  
Seto and Joey turned around to see there little brother or sister.  
"Serenity?"  
"Mokuba?"  
"Hi," Serenity said. "We just wanted to let you know that me and Mokuba are going on a DATE."  
Mokuba nodded.  
Joey almosed fainted.  
Seto almosed collapsed.  
Serenity and Mokuba just smiled and walked away, giggling after they had turned a corner.  
Seto blinked from being in complete shock. "This is your fault, puppy!"  
Joey shook his head. "No, it's YOUR fault!"  
"Your fault!  
"Your fault!"  
Puppies always make mistakes!"  
"Says you!"  
"Says everyone!"  
"Nu uh!"  
"Uh uh!"  
Serenity and Mokuba were on the floor, now. Laughing there heads off.

 **{—At Joeys House—}**

"Serenity! Why are you going on a date with Mokuba?"  
Joey was making some pancakes for lunch. Serenity was sitting down on a chair, awnsering her big brothers questions.  
"I like Mokuba. I think he's cute."  
"CUTE?"  
"Yah, cute… and a few weeks ago he made me this!"  
Serenity holds up a small doll with button eyes and a dress. "Isn't it CUTE?"  
Joey turns around only to see his little sister hugging a doll with Kiaba cooties on it. "I sleep with it every night!" Serenity said, putting it on a stool.  
"You do what?"  
"Oh, Joey," Serenity said, flipping a pancake before it got burned. "Why do you think me and Mokuba is a bad thing?"  
That one sentence made Joey stop cold. She was right. Whats wrong with her with Mokuba? Mokuba is a Kiaba, but he's not Seto… so what could be wrong with him? Mokuba always did want to help the gang more than Seto, and Serenity was pure joy. Would they REALY be OK together?

 **{—At Kiaba Corp.—}**

"Mokuba! What were you thinking?" Seto was cooking some pizza for pizza night, witch was tonight.  
"Seto, why do you hate Joey?"  
Seto froze for a moment. His brother was always able to strike a cord somewhere.  
"I don't."  
"Really? 'Cause, you two argue a lot. It's like a hobby. Or maybe, it's a cover."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, let's face it, you and Joey always argue, and i mean ALWAYS, so why do you argue? Dose it have to deal with something he has done in the past? Is it because he is friends with Yugi? *Gasp* Do you LIKE him?"  
Seto stopped cold. What did he just say? Why did he hate Joey? Not that he did, but why DID they fight so much? Was Mokuba some sort of mind reading psychic genus? What he thinking? Was he really going on a date with SERENITY? Well, other than Joey being a puppy, he wasn't all that bad, and Serenity seems really nice. So how how bad could she be? Was it OK to let Mokuba go?

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 **Korkle: Woah, i mean, Woah Woah. What just happened?**  
 **4F's: I. Don't. Know.**  
 **Eliza: Um, this is Puppy Shipping, right?**  
 **Yugi: Or is is it Support Shipping?**  
 **Yami: Or is it both?**  
 **4F's: Yes, it's both.**  
 **Yami: OK.**  
 **Eliza: Have we found out who sent this yet?**  
 **4F's: No, not yet, were trying to look at PCs and fonts to try and match this one.**  
 **George: FINGER PRINTS!**  
 **4F's: Gazuntite.**  
 **George: They put it INSIDE the envelope! They touched it! So there fingerprints are on it!**  
 **Korkle: Im going to the store to buy a fingerprint kit!**  
 **Eliza: Good idea!**  
 **4F's: Thanks for reading so far! Get ready for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supporting Brothers**

* * *

 **Yami Yugi 4F's George Eliza: Dust it! Dust it! Dust it! Dust it! Dust it!**  
 **Korkle: Take it easy, guys! It says i need to do it slowly!**  
 **George: Well, take your time.**  
 **4F's: Disclaimer! I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters.**  
 **George: Wait, were on?**  
 **4F's: Apperently.**  
 **George: GAH! I gotta get my script!**  
 ***George rushes off AN***  
 **4F's: Anyway, please enjoy and reweiw!**  
 **Korkle: I did it!**  
 **4F's: Really?**  
 ***4F's runs off to join the others while George comes back on***  
 **George: Hello and we- … um, guys? Where are you?**

* * *

Mokuba called Serenity on the phone.  
"Hello?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes, hello Serenity." Mokuba said.  
"MOKUBA!"  
"Yep, that's me! Um, hey, I was wondering when our 'date' is."  
"Oh! I don't know yet!"  
"You have room next Saturday?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright! You have a time?"  
How about 7:00 pm?"  
"Perfect! Thanks, Serenity!"  
Serenity blushed. "Your welcome."  
Mokuba hung up.  
"Joey! Our date is at 7:00 pm next Saturday!"  
Joey was calmly drinking some water until Serenity spoke. He spit out his water. *Cough cough* "What?"  
"Me and Mokuba, our date is next Saturday at 7, what's wrong?"  
Joey blushed. "Oh, nothing."  
"Alright!" Serenity smiled.

{—At Kiaba Corp.—}

"SETO! OUR DATE IS AT 7 NEXT SATURDAY!" Mokuba said. "SETO! SETO! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Mokuba found Seto in a room, with a half glass full of water, and water on the tile and some of the wall. Seto cleared his throat when he saw Mokuba.  
"Sorry, Mokuba," He said. "Um, i have the, uh, hiccups! Yah, hiccups. I choked on the water. I- I'll clean it up."  
Seto was about to leave the room.  
"Since when do YOU get hiccups?" Mokuba asked.  
"Since right now." Seto said. He walked out of the room.  
"Mm Hm…" Mokuba said.  
Seto picked up the phone.  
Joey picked up the phone.  
Seto dialed Joeys number.  
Joey dialed Setos number.

{— Over the Phone… Stuff—}

Joey: SETO!  
Seto: JOEY!  
Seto and Joey at the same time: SERENITY AND MOKUBA ARE GOING OUT ON THEIR DATE A 7:00 PM NEXT SATURDAY! YOU GOTTA HELP ME CRASH IT OR STOP IT OR MAKE SURE IT NEVER HAPPENS!

Seto was silent.  
Joey was silent.  
For once, they were THINKING about the same thing, and even weirder; they AGREE about the same thing.  
"I must be dreaming." Joey said  
"I must be dreaming." Seto said at the same time.  
Then, silence.  
It was so quitet on the phone you could hear a paper airplane gliding around.

"Did we just agree on something?" Joey asked  
"Yes?" Seto said.  
"Im dreaming." Joey said  
"Pinch yourself." Seto said.  
"OW!"  
"OW!"  
"This isn't a dream." Joey realized.  
Seto passed out.  
Joey passed out.  
And they BOTH did it in front of their little brother/sister.  
"Seto?"  
"Joey?"  
"Are you OK?"  
"Are you OK?"  
Serenity picked up the phone.  
Mokuba picked up the phone.  
""Hello?""  
"Oh," Serenity said. "Our brothers must have been talking to each other."  
"Well Seto fainted,"  
"WHAT? So did Joey!"  
Silence came over the phone, then the two burst into laughter.  
"Seto fainted, Joey fainted, now what? We crawl on the floor and pass out by LAUGHING?"  
Mokuba asked, laughing so hard he was crying. He hadn't made the floor level yet, but Serenity was already curled up in a ball like a cheese puff, and laughing. (I do not own Cheese Puffs.)  
Mokuba was on the floor level now, and they both, soon, passed out from laughter.

~~~Hours Later~~~

Joey opened his eyes. He was on the ground. He remembered what had happened, but he didn't know why Serenity was also on the floor. He got up. He picked up Serenity and put her in her bed. Then he kissed her forehead and turned the bedroom lights off. Then he left the room. Joey then hopped on the computer and Emailed Seto to meet him at his house. Then he started to draw a plan of some sort on a piece of blue paper.

{— At Kiaba Corp.—}

Seto woke up. He was lying on the floor, Mokuba next to him. Seto got up and put Mokuba on the couch. Then he heard a 'You've got mail' from his Kiaba Corp. computer. He read a message from Joey saying: Seto! Serenity is asleep or something so come over! We need to discuss our plans to ruin their date! Seto then remembered what had happened and left a note for Mokuba if he woke up, got in his Kiaba-copter, and headed over to Joey's house.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Korkle: What do they need to discuss?**  
 **4F's: Um, the plan to separate Serenity and Mokuba or prevent their 'Date'.**  
 **Korkle: OOAAAHH, OK!**  
 **George: IVE DONE IT!**  
 **Eliza: What do you mean?**  
 **George: I've completed the steps! The finger prints are revealed!**  
 **4F's Yami Yugi Eliza Korkle: REALLY?!**  
 ***Everyone rushes over to see George***  
 **George: TADA!**  
 **4F's: Um, George? I don't see anything.**  
 **Yami: Yah, nothings here.**  
 **George: What?**  
 ***The paper is blank besides the note***  
 **George: The person must have worn GLOVES…**  
 **Yugi: Why would they where gloves?**  
 **Yami: Finger prints are made by the grease on your finger, so when you wear gloves, the grease dosn't touch the paper. So no finger prints!**  
 **Yugi: Oh.**  
 **4F's: Any way, thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **Korkle: YOU MEAN I SPENT $36 JUST TO FIND OUT THAT SOMEONE WORE GLOVES IN THE SUMMER?**  
 **George: Um, yes?**  
 ***Hidden recorder on 4F's belt stops working because Korkle's bouncy ball blew up in everyone's face.***


	3. Chapter 3

Supporting Brothers

* * *

Korkle: Here are all the gloves i could find. The person HAD to wear one of these.  
Yugi: Are you sure you got ALL the gloves?  
Korkle: Yep.  
Yami: Korkle, you need to get the UN matched ones too!  
Korkle: Why?  
Yami: Well, the person only needed to wear ONE.  
Korkle: …  
4F's I'll get them.  
George: But we need you for the AN!  
*4F's walks off AN*  
George: YUGI! Can you read 4F's script?  
Yugi: No. I'm helping Yami with the gloves.  
George: Eliza?  
Eliza: Iv'e never done it before…  
George: Dont worry! Just read whats highlighted! It's easy!  
Eliza: OK.  
George: DISCLAIMER! I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.  
Eliza: Um, Hope you enjoy the story and please review?  
George: Perfect!  
Eliza: Disclaimer I do not ow-  
George: No, i've already said that. You don't have to.  
Eliza: Oh.

* * *

Today was the big day. Mokuba went to the 'Prom Shop' for his tux.  
Serenity went to the 'Prom Shop' too, to get her dress.  
They bumped into each other at the checkout.  
"Hi, Mokuba!" Serenity said, turning around. They were in the checkout line, Serenity in front, Mokuba behind her.  
"Oh, hi Serenity!" Mokuba said, hiding his tux behind his back.  
"Is Seto coming?"  
"No, after I passed out, Seto was gone but he left a note saying he was at YOUR house and that he would be back soon."  
"That's strange, he never came. But Joey was gone too, and he left ME a note saying that he went to Kaiba Corp.!"  
"Wow! As far as i'm concerned, Joey never came… NO ONE came. That's why I came here, you know, to get ready and stuff."  
"Me too! I mean, I had nothing else to do!"  
The two giggled. Serenity paid for her dress and went home. Then Mokuba paid for his tux and went home.

{—At a Random Park no one likes to Visit—}

"NO! The speed bump needs to be 10 feet away from the puddle!" Joey said.  
"It has to be 5 Feet away!" Seto argued.  
"10 feet!"  
"5 feet!"  
"10 feet!"  
"5 feet!"  
After they agreed to disagree, they started on the puddle.  
"It has to be on the left!" Joey said.  
"No, on the right!" Seto said.  
"Left!"  
"Right!"  
"Left!"  
"Right!"  
"Left!"  
"Right!"  
(It went on like this for a while…)  
"There, DONE!" Seto said, putting a pice of paper down.  
"The bump goes here, the puddle goes here, the 'flowers' go here, the-"  
"No… you've got it all wrong!" Joey said. "The bump goes here, and the 'flowers' go HERE, THEN the puddle goes over here!"  
"No, I was right the first time!" Seto said.  
"No, my way is better!" Joey said.  
(This went on for a while, too.)

{—At a Random Park People like to Visit—}

"Wee!" Serenity said, sliding down a slide. "This is fun! Joey never takes me to the park!"  
"Well," Mokuba said, swinging on the swings. "I'm glad you like it!"  
Mokuba took Serenity to the park so they could play until their brothers returned. Mokuba set up an alarm system on his and Serenity's door so that when a door opened, it would sent a signal to his phone. Then they would head home.  
"Tag! Your it!" Serenity said, tagging a little boy, who was playing tag with her.  
"Im gonna get you!" The boy said.  
Some other kids joined in.  
"Tag!"  
"Tag!"  
"Tag!"  
"Tag!"  
Soon, the whole playground became a Tag ground.

{—Back at the Random Park no one likes to visit—}

'Punches'

—  
Middle of the story AN  
4F's: Yes, people… punches. Can't they just agree to disagree?  
Korkle: Apparently not.  
George Yami: Punches! Punches! Punches! Punches! Punches! Pun-  
4F's: Alright, alright.  
Korkle: Shut up, already.

'Punches'

"My way is better!" Seto said.  
"No, mine is!" Joey said.

'More Punches'

{—Back at the Random Park people like to Visit—}

"Let's go home," Serenity said, panting. "To many people are 'It'."  
Serenity and Mokuba look over at the Tag ground. Chaos. Lots of running, dust, and kids saying 'Your it!'.  
"OK." Mokuba said. Then they started heading home.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Korkle: That was short.  
4F's: Don't blame me! We are still trying to find out who wrote it!  
George: A Match! A Match!  
Yami Yugi Korkle 4F's Eliza: LET ME SEE!  
*Everyone leaves AN to surround George*  
*Eliza comes back on AN*  
Eliza: Um, George… everyone? AN?  
*Everyone is off of AN, clawing a George and the glove he claimed 'matched'.*  
Eliza: Oh well.  
*Eliza turnes off AN*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, but If you want to see more chapters for Supporting Brothers, you will have to visit Jewle2013, who adopted the story. Again, sorry, but please reveiw If you like this story!


End file.
